User blog:Artemis Thorson/Earth-DG52
Heroes Cyborg (DG52).jpg|Vic Stone is a government-controlled superhero. He secretly works for A.R.G.U.S. under the leadership of Director Nick Waller. Deadpool (DG52).jpg|Deadpool is essentially the same character he always is. Shazam (DG52).jpg|Billy Batson aka Shazam is a very ineffective hero, as he is very young, but he still tries his best. He is mainly used as propaganda by the government to advertise the SRA. Venom (DG52).jpg|Eddie Brock became a brutal vigilante after domesticating his symbiote. Green Arrow (DG52).jpg|Stephen Barton is the Green Arrow and has the same background as Oliver Queen, spent five years on Lian Yu (I'll be adding characters from his time there) and comes back to Starling to become the Green Arrow. However, he has an almost completely different cast of characters alongside him. Black Canary (DG52).jpg|Black Canary (Cassidy Lance) is one of the few characters who remains the same in Green Arrow's history. Doctor Strange (DG52).jpg|Kent Nelson (name may change) is Doctor Strange Justice League Spider-Man (DG52).jpg|Peter Parker, son of Mary Parker and Anna Watson-Parker, older brother of Benjy Parker. He is trained by Paul Douglas, the first Spider-Man (an analog of Wilson Jones). Wolverine (DG52).jpg|Dean O'Hara, an immortal mutant (see for more details) Flash (DG52).jpg|Barry Allen has a very similar history to that of the Barry Allen from the CW's "The Flash" Electro (DG52).jpg|Partially inspired by Ronin's Raymond Storm (Earth-9603). Dillon Blake became Electro after the Particle Accelerator Explosion and at first used his powers as a criminal, but was later convinced by the Flash to become a hero. Ronnie Raymond (DG52).jpg|Together Ronnie Raymond... Jason Rusch (DG52).png|and Jason Rusch make... Firestorm (DG52).jpg|Firestorm!! Wonder Woman (DG52).png|Wonder Woman grew up on Themyscira and after being gifted with a hammer crafted by Zeus himself, she went into man's world to become a hero. Batman (DG52).jpg|Jason Todd is a kid from the mean streets of Hell's Kitchen who became Batman after washing out of the army. He now works as Bruce Wayne's personal assistant, and Bruce provides him with all the tech he needs to be Batman. Martian Manhunter (DG52).jpg|Martian Manhunter lives on Earth using a secret identity of John Kent and works at the Daily Bugle. Iron Man (DG52).jpg|Tony Stark has relatively the same origin. Black Panther (DG52).jpg|Black Panther (origin still in the works) Scarlet Witch (DG52).jpg|Wanda Maximoff discovered her mutant powers after she saw her brother murdered right in front of her eyes. She spent most of her teenage years in chains being experimented on, but after being liberated by the Flash and his allies. She later adopted a sense of humor similar to Barry's, and the two of them fell in love. Vibe (DG52).jpg|Cisco Ramon is Flash's best friend and a valuable superhero, as he can see through the vibrations of reality. Allies Felicity Smoak (DG52).jpg|Felicity Smoak is basically like J.A.R.V.I.S., except for the whole Justice League. She is also Jason Todd's primary love interest. Martin Stein (DG52).jpg|Martin Stein was the CEO of Mercury Labs, but was fired after creating the God Particle. He sent it to his contact, Jason Rusch, which led to him and Ronnie becoming Firestorm. He later took refuge at S.T.A.R. Labs with Team Flash, and is now a valued ally of the Justice League. Bruce Wayne (DG52).jpg|Bruce Wayne is essentially Jason's Lucius Fox. Paul Douglas (DG52).jpg|Paul Douglas, the original Spider-Man and mentor to Peter Parker. Steve Trevor (DG52).png|Steve Trevor was a former Agent of A.R.G.U.S., but after realizing how twisted the organization truly was, he defected to S.H.I.E.L.D., where he became a liaison to the Justice League. He later fell in love with Wonder Woman. Young Justice Hulkling (DG52).jpg|Hulkling Wiccan (DG52).jpg|Wiccan is not the reincarnated son of Scarlet Witch, I'm thinking he might come from Alternate Earth-DG52, like Reverse-Flash Ms Martian (DG52).jpg|Ms. Martian is another surviving Martian, although she is in no way related to the Martian Manhunter. Kid Flash (DG52).png|Wally West is the only member of Young Justice to have previously been one of the Justice League's sidekicks Scarlet Spider (DG52).jpg|Scarlet Spider is a clone of Spider-Man who is genetically enhanced to have other powers and potentially be more powerful than Spider-Man. S.H.I.E.L.D. Phil Coulson (DG52).png|Phil Coulson is the Assistant Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and the top agent. He is one of the main reasons S.H.I.E.L.D. is able to stay almost completely anonymous. Black Widow (DG52).jpg|The Black Widow is one of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents. Ray Palmer (DG52).jpg|Ray Palmer is S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top scientist. Director of Shield (DG52).png|The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a reclusive and secretive figure, but he has what's best for humanity on his mind. But whoever could he be...? Villains Reverse Flash (DG52).jpg|Reverse-Flash is an alternate version of Barry Allen, from Alternate Earth-DG52, where he exterminated most of his world's metahuman population, and has turned his attention to his younger, alternate self. Darkseid (DG52).png|Darkseid (of course) Two-Face (DG52).png|Harvey Dent was Jason Todd's best friend and a law-abiding citizen who had just become a lawyer, and was destined to become the best New York had ever seen. However, after discovering his best friend was the Batman, he became horrified and when word got out that he knew Batman's identity, he was kidnapped and beaten by the Kingpin for information. When he refused to give it up, he was burned on the side of his face and became Two-Face, the Joker to Jason's Batman. Kingpin (DG52).jpg|Very similar to the Netflix version, although Batman takes Daredevil's place. Red Hood (DG52).jpg|Jack Napier works as Kingpin's eyes and ears in the Falcone crime family. However, he plans on one day killing and taking Wilson's place as Kingpin of Crime in New York. Carnage (DG52).jpg|Carnage is Venom's arch enemy and on A.R.G.U.S.'s most wanted list. Ultron (DG52).jpg|Ultron, created by Tony Stark, but he'll be a much different character Sara Lance (DG52).jpg|After escaping from Lian Yu, Sara Lance joined the League of Assassins and married Talia al Ghul, making her heir to the demon. When both Ra's and Talia were murdered, Sara became the leader of the League of Assassins. She isn't necessarily evil, but she isn't the same sweet girl her family knew her as. Norman Osborn (DG52).jpg|Norman Osborn is the usual sadistic, manipulative psychopath we all hate to love. He'll probably end up becoming Green Goblin. Harry Osborn (DG52).jpg|I don't have any coherent plans for Harry, I might go with "Bloody Harry" from Earth-5029, or I might make him a sort of Jimmy Olsen/Snapper Carr type character with the Justice League, although he'd be a lot less cartoony. Black Manta (DG52).png|After spending time on Lian Yu, David Everhart became an international pirate calling himself the Black Manta. He'll primarily be an enemy of Cyborg and Green Arrow, but he'll also face off against the Justice League. I might make him a member of the Suicide Squad. Mongul (DG52).jpg|Mongul is the conqueror of Battle World and he kidnaps heroes and villains from all across the galaxy, forcing them to fight to the death for his subjects' entertainment. Doomsday (DG52).jpg|Doomsday is the champion of Battle World. Kal-El (DG52).jpg|Kal-El is the other reigning champion of Battle World. After his home planet of Krypton was destroyed, he was abducted by Mongul and forced to compete in the games as he was growing up. He grew into a cold and sadistic fighter who enjoyed the thrill of crushing his enemies' skulls. Hydra Zemo (DG52).png|Heinrich Zemo is the Director of Hydra and is quite possibly the most sadistic human to ever walk the planet. Strucker (DG52).jpg|Baron Strucker is Zemo's second in command and is more human, but loves violence and anarchy. Winter Soldier (DG52).jpg|Floyd Lawton is the Winter Soldier. Lex Luthor (DG52).jpg|Lex Luthor provides funds for Hydra and does a lot of their dirty work as well. Alfred Pennyworth (DG52).jpg|Alfred Pennyworth is a politician who secretly supports Hydra. John Garrett (DG52).png|John Garrett is one of Hydra's top field agents A.R.G.U.S. Nick Waller (DG52).jpg|Nick Waller is the Director of A.R.G.U.S. and an ally of the Justice League, but he secretly despises metahumans. Bane (DG52).jpg|Antonio Carlton, aka Bane, got to be a Board Director of A.R.G.U.S. by completely overthrowing the Mexican drug empire and becoming a leader of a small colony. Waller liked his enthusiasm and figured he could be a valuable asset. Emil Hamilton (DG52).jpg|Emil Hamilton is A.R.G.U.S.'s top scientist and the reason behind Vic Stone becoming Cyborg. Isabel Rochev (DG52).jpg|Isabel Rochev is the only female Board Director of A.R.G.U.S., but has been described as her male partners as the most intimidating, even when compared to Bane. Nathan Hardy (DG52).jpg|Nathan Hardy was a war hero with the most confirmed kills in American history. Anthony Ivo (DG52).png|Anthony Ivo is a brilliant man, who, unlike most of the other Board Directors, is obsessed with metahumans. Amazo (DG52).jpg|Amazo Suicide Squad Punisher (DG52).png|Punisher fills the Rick Flag role, but he's more of a tortured character. After returning from serving in the army, his PTSD-induced hallucinations caused him to accidentally murder his wife and child. Killer Frost (DG52).jpg|Caitlin Snow was once a valued ally of Flash and Vibe, but after Reverse-Flash experimented on her and turned her into Killer Frost, she has never been the same. Colossus (DG52).jpg|Peter Woodward is a combination of Girder and Colossus. He's cocky and arrogant, but not as much as Girder regularly is. King Shark (DG52).jpg|King Shark is the Suicide Squad's heavy hitter. His real name is Todd Nathanson and was experimented on by an off the books government facility after swimming too far out into the ocean and stumbling upon their research lab. Deathstroke (DG52).jpg|Slade Wilson is Deadpool's older brother and his arch enemy. He fills Deadshot's role in the Suicide Squad. Katana (DG52).jpg|Tatsu Yamashiro was a vigilante who was drafted into the Suicide Squad to prevent her inevitable incarceration. Ant-Man (DG52).png|Master thief Scott Lang was busted by A.R.G.U.S. agents after stealing the Ant-Man suit from Pym Industries. He now uses it as a member of the Suicide Squad. Poison Ivy (DG52).png|Pamela Isley was Jason Todd's environmental activist ex-girlfriend. After willingly becoming Poison Ivy she was forced into joining the Suicide Squad. Cupid (DG52).jpg|Carrie Cutter is the Suicide Squad's most insane member, but is one of the world's best archers. She is in love with the Punisher. Toad (DG52).jpg|Todd Tolensky was affected by the Particle Accelerator Explosion and used his abilities to rob banks. He was apprehended by the Flash and placed on the Suicide Squad. Weather Wizard (DG52).jpg|Mark Mardon will have a much more complicated history. Before ever becoming the Weather Wizard, he and his brother Clyde, were stranded on Lian Yu alongside Stephen Barton, Sara Lance, and Slade Wilson (among others). They later were affected by the Particle Accelerator Explosion and after Clyde's death, Mark was enlisted into the Suicide Squad. More members will probably be added Prisoners of Lian Yu Green Arrow (DG52).jpg|Stephen Barton became the Green Arrow after spending five years on Lian Yu. Black Panther (DG52).jpg|T'Challa Chadwick was left on Lian Yu by Hydra, where he went on his journey into becoming the Black Panther. Sara Lance (DG52).jpg|Sara Lance was marooned on Lian Yu with Stephen and was eventually taken away from the island by the League of Assassins. Black Manta (DG52).png|David Everhart and his pirates were marooned on Lian Yu and attempted to turn it into a new headquarters/prison, but their plans were foiled by Stephen Barton and his associates. Anthony Ivo (DG52).png|Ivo came to Lian Yu to search for Mirakuru Deathstroke (DG52).jpg|Slade Wilson was left on Lian Yu after he and his partner crashed their plane onto the island. Weather Wizard (DG52).jpg|Mark and Clyde Mardon were both stranded on Lian Yu when the plane taking them overseas was struck down in a storm and the two of them were the only survivors. Clyde Mardon (DG52).png|Clyde Mardon Yao Fei (DG52).png|Yao Fei was abducted by Edward Fyers and forced to take the blame for his plan of crippling the Chinese Economy. Shado (DG52).jpg|Shado was Yao Fei's daughter who flew to Lian Yu to save her father, but she was shot down by Fyers. Fyers (DG52).png|Edward Fyers General Eiling (DG52).png|General Eiling wanted to test his virus on Lian Yu, but he was foiled by Stephen. Grodd (DG52).jpg|Grodd was let loose on Lian Yu by Eiling. Grodd would eventually turn Lian Yu into Gorilla City for a short time. Hal Jordan (DG52).jpg|Hal Jordan was stranded on Lian Yu after faking a test flight for Ferris Air in an attempt to escape from Hector Hammond, who Hal knew was planning to kill everyone at Ferris Air and spread his new fear powers all across the country. Hector Hammond (DG52).jpg|Hector Hammond chased after Hal to Lian Yu, where he spent a year chasing after and torturing the people on Lian Yu. Alternate Earth-DG52 Reverse Flash (DG52).jpg|Barry Allen Barry as Flash (ADG52).jpg|Barry's costume as the Flash Wiccan (DG52).jpg|Wiccan Flash (ADG52).png|Jay Garrick, the second Flash, and Barry's arch-nemesis. He did not survive the destruction of Alternate Earth-DG52. Joker (ADG52).png|Jack Napier became the Joker in this world and was the reason behind Barry becoming the Reverse-Flash. He did not survive the destruction of Alternate Earth-DG52. Batman (ADG52).jpg|Bruce Wayne became the Batman in this world. Owlman (DG52).png|After making it to Earth-DG52, Bruce was driven insane from losing his world and became Owlman. Caitlin Snow (ADG52).jpg|Caitlin Snow was Barry Allen's wife. She was murdered by the Joker alongside their son, Daniel, which led to Barry becoming the Reverse-Flash. Wanda (ADG52).jpg|Wanda Maximoff was the sorcerer supreme and mother of Wiccan. She did not survive the destruction of Alternate Earth-DG52. Spider-Man (ADG52).jpg|Peter Parker was the leader of the expedition into space to study cosmic rays. However, he was studying the effects of spiders in space when they were affected, turning him into Spider-Man. He did not survive the destruction of Alternate Earth-DG52. Invisible Woman (ADG52).png|Emma Frost became Invisible Woman Christian Frost (ADG52).jpg|Christian Frost and... Martin Stein (ADG52).png|Martin Stein make... Human Torch (ADG52).png|Human Torch! (Neither survive) Thing (ADG52).jpg|Ben Grimm became the Thing and also has elasticity powers. Phoenix (ADG52).jpg|Jean Grey is the host of the Phoenix Force. She brings the Phoenix Force into existence in Earth-DG52. Wonder Woman (ADG52).jpg|Lois Lane became Wonder Woman and married Jay Garrick. She did not survive the destruction of Alternate Earth-DG52 Thor (ADG52).jpg|Thor Loki (ADG52).jpg|Loki Harrison Wells (ADG52).jpg|Harrison Wells, Barry's former mentor and friend Category:Blog posts